


Вода - это другое дело

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Skinny Dipping, Slash, heat wave, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ему кажется, что его бедное сердце захвачено в плен.





	Вода - это другое дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: Water Is Another Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240007) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



Вода − это другое дело,  
У неё нет своего направления,  
Кроме своей собственной светлой благодати.  
Прохождение всех мыслимых цветов.  
Принимает ясные уроки из камня.  
И эти функции разыгрывают  
Нереализованные амбиции пены.

Пабло Неруда*

***

Кондиционер сломан. Уже в который раз. Вода монотонно капает на пол. Проснувшись от этого звука, Джон ставит под капли кастрюлю. Кап. Кап. Кап. Буль. Буль. Буль. _Буль_. Звук оглушительно громкий для маленькой, неприятно пышущей жаром квартиры. Ритмичность звука гипнотизирует так же, как и движения груди Шерлока, медленно поднимающейся и опускающейся под тонким хлопком влажной футболки. 

Шерлок лежит на диване. Джон сидит в кресле. Хочется вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но в комнате его нет. Джон наблюдает, как грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается, поднимается и опускается, поднимается... Его глаза закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт и...

Но, подождите. Мы должны вернуться в начало. Вода, грудь Шерлока, его рот и... ну, хорошо... всё это _сейчас_.

 _А раньше было вот что..._.

***

_Был февраль..._

_Холодный, тёмный, влажный..._

Джон уже очень долго следует за Шерлоком в тусклом свете уличных фонарей сквозь холод, ветер и недостаток сна. Дождь со снегом окончательно его выматывает.  
После очередной погони они с Шерлоком стоят близко друг к другу и тяжело дышат в унисон; вода капает с волос и кончиков носов. И в этот момент при свете фонарей Джон видит, что Шерлок никогда ещё не выглядел столь бодрым и столь красивым. Не до конца понимая, куда ведёт эта мысль, он улыбается, прежде чем осознаёт, что ему никогда ещё не было так холодно. Никогда. Он почти не чувствует пальцы, у него немеют ноги и кажется, что он вот-вот упадёт на спину прямо здесь и будет похож со стороны на беспомощное насекомое.

Итак.

− Всё, хватит, − говорит он; онемевшие от холода губы плохо его слушаются.

− Хватит? − Шерлок потрясён. − Мы же ещё не закончили! И какое захватывающее дело! − Он выпрямляется и восхищённо хлопает в ладоши. _Восхищённо_.

− Шерлок, − Джон не оставляет попыток до него достучаться, несмотря на то, что ему трудно говорить: он испытывает трудности с согласными и в целом с последовательностью звуков. Его _язык_ замёрз. − Я серьёзен, как никогда. − _Это так_ , потому что он с самого начала не хотел следовать такому развёрнутому плану действий, и Шерлок знает это. − Я иду домой.

− Домой? − Шерлок выглядит почти комично озадаченным, как будто Джон сказал _я собираюсь совершить глубоководное погружение_.

− Да, Шерлок. Я _больше не могу_...

Но тут что-то привлекает внимание Шерлока, и он, превратившись в чёрную молнию, стремительно убегает, оставляя Джона дрожать в одиночестве.

***

Добравшись до квартиры, Джон из последних сил поднимается по лестнице, снимает мокрую одежду и ложится в кровать. Когда он, накрывшись одеялом, раздумывает, не поставить ли чайник, открывается и захлопывается дверь. Шерлок. Он вернулся удивительно быстро. Джон не знает, что это означает. Он слышит, что Шерлок зовёт его, но не находит в себе сил ответить.

Постучавшись, Шерлок заходит в комнату; несмотря на то, что он промок до нитки, его лицо после расследования, погони и поимки преступника буквально сияет.

− Я его поймал, Джон! − восклицает Шерлок. Он так активно жестикулирует, что капельки воды, разлетаясь по дуге, попадают на лицо Джона. − И ты ещё не знаешь о том, что произошло после того, как я...

Шерлок говорит очень быстро, из-за этого все слова в голове Джона перемешиваются, и от него ускользает смысл. А зубы стучат так сильно, что он уверен − его слышит весь Лондон. А уже Шерлок, чёрт побери, просто не может не услышать. По-видимому, это и происходит, потому что, прекратив говорить, Шерлок подходит к кровати, наклоняется и смотрит на него.

− Джон. − Голос Шерлока такой же, как и раньше, но в нём проскальзывают новые нотки − это беспокойство. Забота. Окрашенная, как всегда, _любопытством_. − Тебе не просто холодно. Ты...

− Заболел, − бормочет Джон. − Чай, − а затем, − пожалуйста.

− Конечно, − говорит Шерлок. Его голос кажется таким _громким_. От этого голова Джона начинает болеть сильнее. Шерлок вылетает из комнаты, и Джон слышит, как тот заходит в собственную комнату (переодевается), идёт на кухню (чай), заглядывает в туалет (парацетамол?), но потом дрожь и лихорадка накрывают его. И вот он уже дрейфует в широком Красном море, освещаемый сумасшедшими, слишком яркими молниями и оглушённый слишком громкими звуками, дрейфует в чёрной воде, гладь которой нарушается каплями дождя.

***

Очнувшись, он находит на тумбочке чай, а губы Шерлока прикасаются к его лбу.

− Что... ты делаешь? − спрашивает Джон. Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы прошептать:

− Гувернантка всегда так измеряла температуру. Говорила, что так выходит точнее. Человеческие губы обладают...

− Сделай это ещё раз, − перебивает Джон хриплым голосом. Когда Шерлок откидывается назад, на его губах еле заметная улыбка.

***

_Я горю._

Джон ощущает на лице руки − благословенно прохладные руки! Длинные пальцы касаются шеи, а потом ложатся на лоб.

_Я горю._

− Сделай что-нибудь, − просит, вернее, умоляет, он. Напряжённый голос отвечает:

− Я стараюсь. Я _стараюсь_... 

− Прости.

− За что? − Шерлоку любопытно. Удивлён. Длинная пауза. − Жаль, что вместо тебя не я.

Это заставляет Джона рассмеяться вслух, из-за чего тот вздрагивает. 

− Ты? Ты − худший, чёрт побери, пациент в мире.

− Верно. Но, если бы это был я, _ты_ знал бы, что делать.

Пауза. О. 

− Ты отлично справляешься.

− Чепуха.

Пауза.

− Я понятия не имею. − Он явно расстроен... Теперь у Джона болит ещё и сердце.

− Просто... останься со мной. Поговори со мной.

Пауза.

− О чём? − Шерлоку нравится эта идея. Джон может сказать.

− О чём угодно. Всё равно. Мне просто... нравится звук твоего голоса. − Это настоящая, абсолютная, отчаянная, смущающая правда.

Очень длинная пауза, сопровождаемая покашливанием.

− Ну, хорошо. Ты, возможно, задавался вопросом о последнем эксперименте на кухне, но если ты волнуешься по поводу пробирок с мочой, то ты не должен, потому что они не _мои_. Но, возможно, я не скажу тебе, _откуда_ они, не сейчас, так или иначе...

Он говорит, говорит и говорит в небольшой, тёмной и с несвежим воздухом комнате. Его удивительный голос, становясь то громче, то тише, кружится в голове Джона. И нет ничего, нет ничего другого в целом мире, нет лихорадки, нет боли, кругом − только огромное, синее море великолепного, потрясающего голоса Шерлока. Широко раскинув руки, Джон позволяет себе в него погрузиться.

***

Джон отбрасывает одеяло и тут же замерзает. Он снова накрывается и начинает потеть. Холод уходит. Жар возвращается. Чёрт. Чёрт. _Чёрт_.

Пауки, пустыни, мили и мили песка, мерцающего под солнцем. Он вернулся в пустыню, и окружён раскалённым добела песком. Он ест песок пригоршнями, загребая его в рот обеими руками.

− Пить, − бормочет он. Он чувствует руку на шее, чувствует, как стакан прикасается к его губам. Вода.

 _Вода_.

− Спасибо... за то, что делаешь это, − говорит он. Его голос невнятный.

− Ну, я правда чувствую себя виноватым, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Ты и должен.

− _Частично_ , − добавляет Шерлок, кидая на него взгляд, в котором возмущение смешалось с беспокойством... Он выглядит взволнованным. Из-за Джона. Джона это очень успокаивает. Шерлок собирается встать, и Джон паникует, боясь возвращения в пустыню... он и песок.

− Посидишь со мной некоторое время?

Шерлок замирает и кивает, а на его скулах появляется румянец. Он устраивается на кровати, скрестив ноги. Джон скользит рукой по простыне (Белое море, широкое Белое море) ладонью вверх; бескостное живое существо. Пару мгновений Шерлок оторопело на него смотрит, как будто это − инородное тело среди чужого пейзажа; он не сразу понимает, чего от него хотят. Затем он наклоняется и кладёт собственную ладонь поверх ладони Джона. Пальцы на мгновение замирают, а затем переплетаются. Джон выдыхает, удивляясь тому, что сейчас у него ничего не болит.

***

Шерлок пишет сообщение.

− Чем ты занимаешься? − спрашивает Джон. Ему кажется, что голова существует отдельно от тела, а рот − чужой.

− Майкрофт говорит, что нужно поместить тебя в прохладную ванну.

− Майкрофт? − Джон в замешательстве. Даже больше, чем обычно. − Ты написал ему, что я заболел?

Пауза.

− Нет.

Джон вздыхает. Грудь болит, поэтому он решает делать это осторожнее. 

− Не хочу эту чёртову ванну. Не хочу _двигаться_.

− Твой голос − в меньшинстве.

По-видимому, это так, потому что Шерлок внезапно подходит к кровати и, прежде чем он вспоминает, что голый, сбрасывает с него одеяло и помогает подняться. Одна прохладная рука вокруг его талии, другая − на груди, чуть ниже ключицы.

Путь к ванне такой долгий; тело Джона горит, огонь будто сжигает его изнутри заживо. Ему кажется, что он растает задолго до того, как они туда доберутся.

− Был рад... знакомству с тобой, − говорит Джон, или он думает, что говорит. Это в его голове? Он больше не знает. Голос до сих пор отдельно от его рта и головы.

− Не говори ерунду, − фыркает Шерлок. Его руки дёргаются напротив горячей-горячей кожи Джона.

− Ай, − бормочет Джон. − Прекрати щипаться.

− О, для... − Шерлок раздражённо вздыхает.

− Ты пытаешься меня убить.

− Как раз наоборот, на самом деле. − Он делает паузу. − Садись.

− Заставь меня, − дерзит он.

− Джон. Пожалуйста. − Помогая ему выбраться из простыни, Шерлок выглядит огорчённым и немного испуганным. Как только воздух касается кожи, он начинает дрожать. Он залезает в ванну, садится и роняет голову на колени.

Шерлок брызгает воду на руки Джона, на спину, даже на волосы. Это ужасно. И в тоже время чудесно. Муки и экстаз. Если он действительно сейчас умрёт, то хотя бы умрёт счастливым.

− Это самое худшее, что ты со мной делал, − врёт Джон.

− Правда? − Шерлок выглядит заинтригованным. − А как насчёт того раза, когда я...

− _Когда-либо вообще_.

Шерлок вздыхает.

− Я ненавижу тебя, − снова врёт Джон.

На этот раз Шерлок не отвечает.

Потом Джон, завернувшись в полотенце, возвращается в постель и чудесным образом чувствует себя лучше, по крайней мере сейчас. 

Шерлок садится в кресло около кровати.

− Всё ещё ненавидишь меня? − дразнит он, но что-то в тоне его голоса заставляет Джона повернуть голову.

− Не представляется возможным.

Шерлок улыбается:

− Какое облегчение.

− Кроме того, ты видел меня голым. Это даёт тебе дополнительную власть...

Шерлок издаёт звук, который Джон не может понять.

− Спи, Джон.

− Да. Сон. − Он делает паузу. − Ты тоже.

− Чуть позже.

− Обманщик.

***

Перед тем, как температура наконец-то спадает, ему снится сон, в котором Шерлок говорит на разных языках. Во сне голова Шерлока − рядом с его головой, а губы − напротив его уха. Нет, Джон не понимает, что тот говорит, но один язык ему знаком. Слова, образующие фразу, произносятся много раз до тех пор, пока он её не запоминает.

***

Проснувшись, Джон ощущает спокойствие и то, что его температура нормализовалась. Шерлок всё там же, в кресле, читает книгу, но наблюдает за ним краем глаза.

− Доброе утро, − улыбаясь, говорит Шерлок.

Джон откашливается. 

− У меня были... необычные сны.

Шерлок изгибает бровь. 

− У тебя?

− Да. Всякие странные вещи.

− Рассказывай...

− Пустыни. Пауки. Песок. Ты. Ты, говорящий на другом языке. Странно.

Шерлок вздыхает и закрывает книгу.

− Джон... Это галлюцинации. Твой мозг продуцировал неконтролируемые образы из-за лихорадки.

− Частично, − соглашается Джон.

Шерлок фыркает и бросает взгляд на Джона; в глубине его глаз прячется что-то невысказанное. 

− Ты должен поесть, к тому же ты, вероятно, обезвожен...

− Je t’aime*... − шепчет Джон. Шерлок резко поднимает голову и прищуривается.

− Что?

− Что? Я говорю это неправильно? − Он уверен, что это не так, но, с другой стороны, французский язык никогда не был его сильной стороной.

Шерлок смотрит слишком долго, с усилием сглатывает, а затем откашливается.

− Ты сказал это превосходно.

Джон вздыхает и улыбается. 

− Устал.

− Лихорадка, − говорит Шерлок. Он всё ещё смотрит на него, но Джон снова засыпает, и на этот раз вода прохладная и спокойная, без волн и быстрого течения. 

***

В следующий раз Джона возвращают в реальность звуки скрипки. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он какое-то время слушает.

− О, − тихо выдыхает он. − Это − ты. − Конечно, он. Джон смотрит на него. Шерлок прекращает играть на середине ноты и морщится.

− Тебя беспокоит музыка? Я могу остановиться. − Он выглядит необъяснимо возбуждённым. Джон с усилием сглатывает.

− Нет. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок кивает и продолжает; трепетная грусть, заполняя комнату и голову Джона, борется с болезнью.

− Это меня излечивает, − говорит он, улыбаясь. − Если ты остановишься, я просто умру.

− Значит, я никогда не остановлюсь, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Хорошо.

− Никогда.

− Хмм.

_− Никогда._

И он продолжает играть; даже сейчас, несколько месяцев спустя, Джон всё ещё может его слышать.

***

_Апрель._

_Холодный, влажный, светло-зелёный_

В течение многих недель Джон следует за Шерлоком, упорно ищущим похищенных людей, поддельные картины и Мориарти, затем не снайперы или бомбы, а вода бассейна чуть их не убивает.

После этого Джон тонет в своих снах в течение многих недель. Задыхаясь от влажного дыма и пепла, он как безумный царапает того, _кого уже нет_. Перемежающийся тремор заменяется паническими атаками, настигающими его в самые неподходящие моменты. Однажды миссис Хадсон сталкивается с ним в коридоре, и вот уже он сидит на полу, опустив голову и обхватив колени. Сердце колотится как бешеное, дыхание − судорожное.

− Чуть не умер, − бормочет он, пытаясь объяснить то, что произошло. Бедная миссис Хадсон, которая бесконечно их любит, кудахчет над ним и, вздыхая, гладит по голове.

− Не знаю, что бы я делала, если бы потеряла кого-то из вас, − говорит она. И добавляет: − Или если кто-то из вас потерял другого.

Джон всхлипывает. 

− В моих снах это и происходит, − говорит он и снова чувствует её руку на своих волосах.

Миссис Хадсон вздыхает.

_− О, Боже._

***

_Август_

_Горячий, тёмный, влажный_

Джон следует за Шерлоком под ослепляющим, раскалённым добела солнцем в течение многих дней, не обращая внимания на то, за кем они гоняются. Всё вокруг настолько горячее, что сил хватает только на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что он всё время обливается потом, но не из-за угрозы теплового удара, а из-за воды, которая в конце концов может их убить.

_Вода._

Кондиционер сломан. Уже в который раз. Вода монотонно капает на пол. Проснувшись от этого звука, Джон ставит под капли кастрюлю. Кап. Кап. Кап. Буль. Буль. Буль. _Буль_. Звук оглушительно громкий для маленькой, неприятно пышущей жаром квартиры. Ритмичность звука гипнотизирует так же, как и движения груди Шерлока, медленно поднимающейся и опускающейся под тонким хлопком влажной футболки. Он лежит на диване. Джон сидит в кресле. Хочется вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но в комнате его просто нет. Джон наблюдает, как грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается, поднимается и опускается, поднимается... Его глаза закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт и...

Определённо, что-то не так...

Он редко видел, как Шерлок потеет; он выглядел прохладным на ощупь даже после преследования по переулкам в течение многих часов подряд. Его кожа. Но сейчас даже _он_ вспотел.

− Жарко, − бормочет Джон со своего места в кресле.

− Что?

− Жарко. Чертовски жарко.

− Да. Чудесная дедукция.

Шерлок делает несколько глубоких вздохов и открывает глаза.

− Ах, − шепчет он.

− Что?

Он встаёт, идёт к двери, находит обувь.

− Следуй за мной, − говорит Шерлок и, потому, что он − Шерлок, а Джон − это _Джон_ , можно не спрашивать, _куда_.

Джон охотно идёт за ним; его взгляд устремлён на шею Шерлока, и он думает о том, что почувствует, если прикоснётся к ней губами. Он понимает, что копает сам себе яму. Конечно, опасна не сама яма, а то, что он найдёт на дне её.

***

Всю недолгую поездку в кэбе внимание Джона обращено не на мелькающий перед глазами пейзаж, а на то, что сидя рядом, они с Шерлоком почти соприкасаются бёдрами, и очень, очень _жарко_.

Когда они выходят из машины, он, как и всегда, охраняет Шерлока. И продолжает это делать до тех пор, пока они, немного пройдясь, не останавливаются и не осматриваются. Он разглядывает место, куда Шерлок привёл их на этот раз.

Это − пруд. Пруд. Тишина, темно, и кроме них, больше никого нет. И чертовски жарко. Рубашка Джона стала частью его, дополнительным слоем кожи, которую он должен с себя скинуть. Они стоят рядом с водой. Джон понятия не имеет, что они делают.

− Я собираюсь туда, − объявляет Шерлок, и Джон, закрыв глаза, прикусывает язык, обдумывая, что сказать. Это имеет значение? Нет. Но для чего они здесь? А вот это имеет значение. Чтобы... что-то изменить.

− Туда.

− Да.

− В... воду.

− _Да_.

Даже при изнуряющей жаре Шерлок выглядит спокойным и собранным; положив руки на бёдра, он какое-то время рассматривает раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж. Потом, скинув обувь, он расстёгивает и снимает брюки. Под ними нет нижнего белья.

О.

− _Шерлок_...

Стоя на безопасном расстоянии, Джон наблюдает за тем, как его сосед по квартире полностью раздевается под бледным лунным светом; сняв рубашку одним плавным движением, он позволяет ей упасть на его длинные, бледные ноги. Вот она была. И теперь её нет. Он абсолютно голый.

 _О_.

Он входит в воду. Вот она ему по колени, а теперь до бёдер. Вода слегка колеблется вокруг него. Замерев, Джон не может оторвать от Шерлока взгляда.

− Шерлок... − Джон чувствует, как пересохло горло. Он понятия не имеет, как закончить предложение. Шерлок не оборачивается.

− Присоединишься ко мне?

− ...Прости?

− Я сказал...

− Я слышал тебя.

− Итак? − Вода ему по пояс. Джон ощущает, как все волоски на теле встали дыбом.

− Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? − Беспомощно спрашивает он, снимая обувь.

− Ни над чем.

− Прости?

− Это не связано с работой.

− Правда?

− Правда.

Пауза.

− Джон? − снова зовёт Шерлок. Он на самом деле ждёт Джона и ждёт ответа. Здесь так _жарко_.

Чёрт возьми.

Сняв с себя рубашку и джинсы, он идёт к воде, почти не чувствуя под собой ног. Зайдя достаточно глубоко, он решает поплыть. Вода ощущается как вторая кожа. Он чувствует себя великолепно. Он ныряет, упиваясь ощущением воды, заполняющей его уши (он не слышит ничего, кроме собственного пульса). Вынырнув, он оказывается прямо перед Шерлоком.

− Лучше? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Боже, да.

Джон понимает, что пока он барахтался и нырял, Шерлок просто стоял.

− Итак... − выдыхает Джон, − это просто... это не...

− Что? − Глаза Шерлока тёмные. Джон не может их прочитать.

− ...Эксперимент?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

− Не сказал бы.

− Ты сказал, что это не...

− ...связано с работой. − Руки Шерлока перемещаются под водой. Джон чувствует, как кончики пальцев Шерлока задевают его живот. − Есть разные эксперименты, Джон.

− Ах.

На этот раз Шерлок меняет положение: обхватив за бёдра, он прижимает его к себе.

_О._

Вода везде; он больше не видит берега. Он не видит _ничего_ , кроме воды, Шерлока, их рук и губ.

Джон падает на него, но Шерлок его удерживает. Джон чувствует дыхание другого мужчины, неглубокое и рваное, напротив своей щеки и шеи; горячее дыхание напротив холодной кожи. Держась друг за друга, они скользят-скользят-скользят- _скользят_ , пока Джон, вскрикнув, чуть не падает. Шерлок вздрагивает и обнимает его крепче, а затем отпускает и ложится на воду, лицом к небу.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок уплывает от него туда, где глубже. Мгновение Джон смотрит на него, загипнотизированный, а затем плывёт к нему. Кроме всплесков, не слышно больше никаких звуков. Вскоре они оба барахтаются в воде. Шерлок смотрит на него, его лицо прекрасно и непроницаемо. 

− Всё в порядке? − тихо спрашивает Шерлок. 

Джон подплывает ближе и целует Шерлока в губы. Кожа к коже; столкнувшись, они переплетаются ногами. Целуя его, Джон понимает, что начинает задыхаться, и его тянет ко дну. Шерлок тоже с трудом переводит дыхание. Возможно, они тонут. Но разве всё не было здорово? В любом случае, стоило оказаться здесь и сейчас.

Но Джон устал. Устал не сдаваться и держаться на плаву. Он отстраняется и позволяет себе утонуть.

***

Под водой очень-очень темно, даже с широко открытыми глазами. Трудно сказать, падает ли он вверх или вниз во влажной темноте; ощущение волнующее и страшное.

Он падает и падает... Очень темно... прохлада кажется благословенной после жары...

Шерлок дёргает его наверх, бьёт по щекам, а затем, обхватив одной рукой, плывёт к берегу. Он чувствует, как вода вспенивается вокруг Шерлока и его невозможно длинных ног. Он слышит, как тот чертыхается от напряжения. Добравшись до берега, они падают на песок, хватая ртом воздух. Джон лежит плашмя на спине. Через несколько секунд Шерлок хватает его за плечи и, обнимая, шипит в лицо.

− Ты... Боже. _Боже_.

− Что?

− Ты... ты ушёл под воду и... я не _видел_...

Всхлипнув, Шерлок прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Он так вцепился в его плечи, что это причиняет боль, и только тогда Джон понимает, что тот чуть ли не _плачет_.

− Шерлок...

− Заткнись, заткнись, _заткнись_...

− _Прости_...

− _Блять_...

Он целует лицо Джона, но это поцелуи не чувственные и нежные. _Они_ совсем другие: отчаянные и испуганные.

− О чём ты _думал_?

На самом деле, он не знает. Ему больно; Шерлок очень сильно сжимает его плечи. Джон хочет сказать ему об этом, но произносит другое:

− Je t'aime.

− Что?

− Ты слышал меня. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime... − шепчет Джон.

− Джон.

− Шерлок... − Он должен заставить его _понять_.

− Я тоже тебя люблю, − говорит Шерлок почти сердито.

О.

Шерлок тянет Джона на себя. Вода, кожа и песок между ними. Потом Шерлок отстраняется и касается рукой его груди.

И всё в порядке. Всё в порядке.

Земля, вода.

Джону нравится всё это.

Он смотрит на небо. Оно бесконечное.

Он слышит, как Шерлок вздыхает.

И, иногда, это − всё, что требуется.

Шерлок берёт его за руку и сжимает её. Сердце Джона буквально вспыхивает. Ему кажется, что его бедное сердце захвачено в плен. Нет, нет. Это произошло давно. Он только сейчас признал это.

***

О, _Боже_.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Перевод стихотворения найден здесь http://pabloneruda.weebly.com/poem-analysis.html  
** − Je t’aime (фр.) - Я тебя люблю.


End file.
